


Caught

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy, Sanders Shorts, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Centaur AU, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, uhh attempted robbery i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: remy's stealing from thomas' barn when emile catches him.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote something for @fangirltothefullest on tumblr's centaur au. this is probably crap but we'll see. also i can't flirt and i feel like that reflects on poor picani.

it was dark. the sun had set a few hours ago, leaving the fields of this farm empty. remy quietly trotted to the edge of one of the paddocks. he glanced around, checking no one was in sight and the lights in the farmhouse were off. good, he thought.

remy quietly opened the gate and entered the field. he shut it behind him and crept towards the barn.

in and out. that was his plan. the trip wasn’t supposed to be unlike any other time he stole from barns. in, don’t wake up any animals or centaurs sleeping inside, steal some food, leave.  
remy slowly opened the barn door. he paused when he saw multiple centaurs sleeping inside, one a lot taller than the rest. he then took a deep breath and quietly shut the door behind him. he wasn’t going to let one intimidating centaur and a few other, smaller, sleeping centaurs scare him.  
he spied a bag of food lying in the corner. remy silently tip toed (tip hoofed?) towards it. he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a snort, before realising it was just the snore of a centaur.  
remy reached for the bag. then he heard a voice.

“hello?” remy jumped. he turned around to see one of the centaurs standing behind him with a curious look on their face.

remy’s mind raced.

do you think he’ll take me to his owner? what his owner sells me? what should i say? he is cute-

remy’s thoughts were cut off by the voice of the centaur.

“so, what time do you have to be back in heaven?”

remy blinked.

is he flirting?

remy looked the centaur up and down. he appeared to be an appaloosa. he was wearing a sweater and glasses. he had brown hair and brown eyes. he had plenty of freckles.

before remy could decide better if himself, he flirted back.

“soon actually. unless someone could change my mind?”

“i think you’ve got something in your eye. oh never mind, it’s just a sparkle.” the centaur replied.

remy smirked.

“what’s your name, pretty boy?” he asked.

“emile. emile picani. and you are?”

“remy.”

“well remy, how about you stay the night?”

and who was remy to decline this offer?

let’s just say that when remy was taken to thomas the next day, he decided he definitely wanted to stick around.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank google for helping me find two terrible pick up lines to use because i still can't flirt.


End file.
